Unwanted Meeting
by Leaffeather2
Summary: I wondered what would happen if Sho met Kyoko while she was Setsuka, and I made this. One-shot. Romance or Friendship however you want to see it.


_**Italics= English, **_**normal= Japanese. There is only 1-2 weeks of the movie shooting.**

**After this I will be inactive due to writer's block.**

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling warm and I glanced around to find myself being snuggled by Ren, or at the moment Cain. The early morning sunlight reflected off his face giving him the glow of a gentleman despite the hair and clothes making him Cain Heel. I started to feel myself panic: I'm being hugged by my Sempai! Because I was automatically in Setsuka mode it was almost impossible to tell I was freaking out. I gently get out of bed and change out of my pajamas which consisted of a tank top and yes, underwear. I get into a blood red tight leather top, coved by a black leather cropped jacket, I did put on ripped shorts although I knew Cain would make me change later, and I added my boots along with the biker gloves. After I finished brushing my teeth, fixing the blonde and pink wig, and put on the giant amount of makeup for Setsu I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. A half-hour later I feel the cold and murderous aura of Cain which didn't bother me anymore compared to when I first met him.

"Nii-san get ready for breakfast." I call from the kitchen finishing up the oatmeal and putting it in bowls. I could hear Cain walking, dressing, and getting ready for breakfast while I got the table ready. Once I sat down I hear Cain walk over and I saw him sit down. We eat in silence the atmosphere still clam. After we finish eating I wash the dishes as Cain complains and gets ready for the filming. Once we were done as predicted Cain tried to make me change into longer pants.

"_Setsuka why do you always wear that, you know I don't like it_." Cain says. I pout.

"_Brother today I want to wear these_." I protested, seeing the disbelieved look on his face I add in. "_Besides you know I'm yours_." I give him a cute look and Cain sighs.

"_Fine_." He gave in. I give him a Setsuka smile and kiss his cheek. Nothing bad would happen today. I was wrong.

* * *

We came into the studio to meet the worried and frail glances of the staff and actors. More of the guys were looking longer since this is the first time I wore shorts to the set. I knew Cain was giving them a glare. We went into the makeup room and came face to face with Sho Fuwa. I felt my heart tighten and my grudges pop out, I tried my best to keep them down. He was talking with the director by the vanity not realizing us entering, Sho was dressed in an outrageous outfit as always. Sho gave a little shiver and hesitantly turned his head, even I could tell Cain had a more murderous aurora and it wasn't acting anymore.

"Ah Cain, Setsuka I would like you to meet Sho Fuwa. He is going to make a sound track for the trailer of the movie." The director was noticeably nervous as he introduced us. I turn to Cain and translate, being careful because Sho also knew English. (I'm just guessing.) I could feel Sho's eyes scanning my body as he and the director left.

At lunch I got a bento box for Cain and me along with some mineral water. As I was walking back to the set I ran into Sho, and I mean ran into. I fell on the floor dropping everything in my hands. The bento box and water didn't spill, so I picked everything up while holding back my grudges that wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry." Sho apologized. I could tell in his voice he wasn't really, in fact he was happy. Sho offered me the bento boxes with a smile. I give him a glare and snatch the boxes back and walk back to the set. "Hey you're Setsuka right?" He called out. I tried to keep my personal together while trying to think, 'What would Setsuka do?' Setsuka wouldn't care about any other man and would want Cain to eat lunch, so I had to ignore Sho and focus on Cain. "You know I am famous, you should dump your boyfriend and date me." In a mix of Kyoko's hatred and Setsuka's protectiveness of her brother, I snapped.

"What?" I turned my head and gave Sho a glare that could kill. Sho was smirking since he got my attention. I take one dangerous step towards him. "Why would I dump my precious nii-san?" I narrow my eyes and take another step so I'm half a foot away from him.

"Nii-san, he's your brother?" Sho realized, widening his grin.

"Yes he is, now don't even say anything bad about my nii-san." I growled at him. Sho took a step closer and every instinct in my body told me to step back, but Setsuka took over my body. No matter how much I wanted to go back Setsuka stayed in place, she was controlling my body. By now Sho was an inch away from me. He leans down so we're face to face.

"And what will you do to me if I do?" He teased. Setsuka smirked and opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by a deep voice.

"_Setsu, this guy bothering you?_" Cain walked up to us and pulled me towards him, a good foot from Sho. I look up at Cain, but the hood is casting a shadow over his head, at least he didn't speak Japanese.

"_Kind of, he said that I should dump you. I was just going to teach him a lesson._" I tell him.

"_I haven't taught you how to fight yet._" Cain protests.

"_I've seen you fight enough so far, besides he fakes the bad boy image so I bet he doesn't know how to fight._" The conversation between the Heel siblings ticked off the pop star since we weren't paying attention to him.

"Hey, if you're done with her I'll show her a good time." Sho interjects, while grabbing my arm. In a flash Cain had punched Sho's arm down and pinned him on a wall.

"Don't touch Setsu." Cain growls. I roll my eyes, Kyoko's reason was because Cain spoke Japanese and Setsuka's was because Cain was going to get in another fight.

"_Nii-san don't get in another fight. You'll get in trouble if you beat up what-ever he is._" I told Cain. Cain obviously struggled to let the pop star go, but he did back off. "_Let's eat._" I quickly say before I send Cain on him again. We walked off with Cain's arm around me.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" Sho calls out. I guess this is the first time someone ignored him. We continue to walk on while being followed by Sho. We make our way into the set and sit down just in time for Sho to bursting the door attracting attention. Sho's face reddened and he backed out of the room.

"_That boy is so annoying._" I sighed while I ate the bento box. I glance at Cain and see him starring at the food. "_Brother you better eat otherwise I'll hide all your cigarettes._" I threatened. Cain glanced at me and brought some sushi in his mouth.

* * *

That evening the siblings walked around town while receiving scared looks from bystanders. "_Nii-san are you alright?" _He was oddly quiet and him murderous aura was weak. Cain looked at me, his grey eyes looking into my soul.

"_I'm fine, we should go to bed._" He replied. I didn't push, well Setsu didn't. We made our way back to the hotel. We walk to the elevator, but one of my grudges popped out. I slowly turned around, but Cain tugged my hand forward. Setsuka once again took over and pulled her hand out of her brother's and whipped around. Sho was here. He glanced over to us and said a few words to Shouko. Sho sauntered over with his head cocked.

"Fancy seeing you here." He greeted with a wink. I kept the bored look on my face and asked.

"Who are you?" Sho blinked in shock, but quickly regained himself.

"Sho Fuwa, number 1 pop star and the man of every woman's dreams." He arrogantly said with a smirk. Kyoko was furious 'so mean and full of himself!' Setsuka sighed.

"_I'm hungry_." Setsuka turned to her brother. Cain took my hand and led me inside the elevator that I just noticed opened. Sho stopped the elevator from closing and placed a scrap of paper in my hand. Cain has lost it, next thing I know Sho was doubled over and the elevator closed on his face. I hesitated to look at the paper in my hand for a minute and simply dropped it 'Why should I care about anyone besides nii-san." We walked in our room with complete silence and stayed that way all night.

* * *

Over the course of a few weeks we never talked to Sho because he was working on a song for the trailer while we were busy with the shooting all week. The trailer release also came with the identity of Cain and Setsuka Heel, I was afraid what people would think.

"Thank you for coming everyone! This is the trailer release for Tragic Marker and an introduction of the cast, along with the identity of BJ." The director introduced. Everyone clapped and reporters prepared to take notes. I heard Sho's song played and parts of the movie came on the screen. In two minutes the trailer ended with a loud applause. The director went through the cast leaving Sho and us for the end. "The trailer music is from Sho Fuwa." Some fan girls screamed and Sho smirked at me. "Also, the actor of BJ is… Cain Heel." The crowed quieted down in confusement. They didn't know an actor named Cain Heel. "I know you don't know Cain Heel since he's a British actor. At least that is what the cast thought." The director explained with a knowing smile. The press started to yell questions, but the director (I forgot his name that's why I call him 'Director') held up his hand for silence. It took a little while before it got quiet again. "Cain Heel was another act for one of our actors, Tsuruga-san!" The press erupted in chaos and people were yelling questions. The cast including Sho look surprised. I counted 136 seconds until Cain-now Ren (he died his hair brown and was wearing a black wig that he took off now) took the microphone and answered some questions.

"Who is the person with you?" That question took us all by surprise as we all just noticed I was next to Ren out of habit. Ren turned to me and I nodded my head.

"This is Cain's sister Setsuka, she is played by none other than the actress that played Mio in dark moon Kyoko Mogami." Ren announced. I blushed and gently picked off the wig. People gasped in surprise and I subconsciously played with the wig. Three hours later with answering questions and 'sorry' to the cast of all the trouble, I got cornered by Sho.

"So you spent a year with Ren Tsuruga. And you said you won't fall in love with him." Sho walked closer to me. Being Setsuka gave me more confidence and I took a step to him.

"So?" I challenged. "I didn't." I simply said brushing past him.

"Didn't you want to kill me?" He asked.

"Yes." I say

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't in control, Setsu was."

"Do you really believe a role can be that extreme?"

"Did you know your manager is looking for you?" Ren had on his 'gentleman' smile making me cringe. Sho glanced at me and walked back to the crowd of people. I look at Ren and give a bow. "No need Moagmi-san." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

**Done! I'll leave the rest to your imagination. To my friends (you know who you are) who pressured me into finishing and posting this. This is for you.**


End file.
